My Blood venom : Justice or Ambition (Rework Version)
by Zhitachi Shin
Summary: sebuah kriminalitas berbasis keadilan, mereka yang membawa keadilan melalui kekerasan tidak akan pernah mengetahui arti dari kebebasan... Akatsuki akan membawa perdamaian itu melalui pertumpahan darah, dengan dibimbing oleh tangan dewa alam semesta, Kuraga Shin. (Rework version dari cerita lama Zhitachi).


**ZHITACHI PRESENT  
"My Blood Venom,  
Justice  
Or  
Ambition"**

Yo! Aku datang lagi nih bawain FF tentang akatsuki, mungkin juga Author gak ikut serta dalam fict ini biar terlihat bagus. Di sini juga patner dari anggota Akatsuki saya ubah semua kecuali beberapa. Cerita ini tertuju pada pembunuhan sama penghancuran suatu perusahaan oleh kelompok yang lebih kejam dari teroris, lebih rapih dan tak pernah terdeteksi oleh polisi atau pihak manapun.

Sebenarnya FF ini mau Zhitachi hapus, tapi karena ada permintaan dari temen Zhitachi, jadi Zhitachi terpaksa melakukan 'Rework' kepada FF ini.

Daripada kelamaan mending capcus...

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto + Zhitachi.**

**Release Date : ****26/12/2014**

**Genre**** : ****Crime,****Blood,****Supranatural,****Fantasy,****Demigod.**

**Character : Akatsuki dan Character OC****.**

**Rate : M, ****untuk pembunuhan dan lain-lain.**

***Warning : OC, ****Tipo Bertebaran, ****Latar Bergoyang Kaya Pantat Author (?)*****Siapa yang nulis ini?*, ****Adegan Berdarah, ****Latar Bertebaran Ke ****sana****-sini, ****Parody Dari High School DxD dan**** Perang Mahabarata****,**** Di ****sini Deidara Dibuat Jadi Cewek Walaupun Bicaranya Kadang-kadang Kasar*****.**

Sebuah Organisasi yang berbahaya...

Yang tidak mengenal ampun...

Beranggotakan anggota kriminal kelas dunia, nama mereka seakan mimpi buruk untuk seluruh manusia.

Mereka bernama... Akatsuki.

**Chapter 1****: Pengenalan...**

**Pein****.**

Jabatan: Ketua Akatsuki.

Tinggal : Amegakure.

Tinggi badan : 176 cm.

Kemampuan : Belum Diketahui.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut orange gelap dan mempunyai enam tindik di telinga maupun di hidung.

Biodata : Pein, atau nama samarannya 'Yahiko', seorang pimpinan dari semua pimpinan mafia yang membentuk organisasi Akatsuki. Memiliki potensi besar dalam menjadi pemimpin ataupun perancang strategi yang sangat handal. Dikatakan bahwa saat umur 12 tahun, dia sudah masuk ke organisasi mafia terbesar di Amegakure bersama Konan. Saat umur 15 tahun, dia keluar dari organisasi mafia tersebut dan memutuskan untuk membuat organisasi yang saat ini bernama Akatsuki. Dikatakan juga bahwa Pein memiliki mata yang konon bisa mengetahui isi hati dari orang yang tengah ia pandang.

Karir dia selama di organisasi lebih bagus dari yang lain, padahal dia selalu di dalam markas dan jarang keluar. Misi yang sudah dia kerjakan yaitu penghancuran 200 perusahaan sedang dalam seminggu dan 50 perusahaan tinggi dalam waktu 1 bulan, itu pun hanya baru seberapa dari semua misi yang dia kerjakan, sungguh orang yang tak bisa diremehkan.

_**Konan.**_

Jabatan : Wakil dan ahli strategi setelah Pein.

Tinggal : Amegakure.

Tinggi badan : 169 cm.

Kemampuan : Ahli strategi menggantikan Pein.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut biru dan memakai kelopak bunga di sebelah kanan dan bermata orange tua.

Biodata : Konan, wakil dari organisasi berbahaya ini dan teman sekaligus kekasih Pein, dia mempunyai kemampuan dan potensi jauh lebih baik dari semua anggota Akatsuki, wakil pimpinan dari Akatsuki yang bertugas memberi alih perintah untuk mengatur strategi guna menjalankan sebuah misi kepada seluruh anggota. Termasuk gadis yang pendiam dan terkesan angkuh bagi yang melihat dirinya. Saat muda, Konan dan Pein pernah disuruh oleh pimpinannya untuk menghancurkan sebuah geng mafia dalam satu malam tanpa ada suara jerit dari sang korban. Mereka menyelesaikan misi dengan pakaian rapih tanpa meningalkan darah sedikit pun di baju, sungguh ironis bagaimana seorang gadis bisa melakukan pekerjaan kotor itu hanya waktu 1 malam. Ia pernah juga disuruh oleh Pein untuk membunuh menteri Konoha dalam waktu 2 jam saat tengah menghadiri rapat dan berhasil tanpa membawa darah di bajunya, sungguh fantastis untuk seorang perempuan.

**Sasori.**

Tinggal : Sunagakure.

Tinggi badan : 165 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut merah dengan warna mata coklat kelam.

Kemampuan : Mata-mata Akatsuki.

Biodata : Sasori, anggota paling tua dari semua anggota lainnya setelah Konan dan Pein. Memiliki tatapan yang tajam seakan ingin membunuh siapapun yang dia lihat. Tak banyak yang kuketahui tentangnya, tetapi ada beberapa rahasia yang terungkap tentang dirinya. Salah satunya yaitu membunuh pimpinan negara Sunagakure seorang diri. Walaupun dirinya yang paling pendek dari yang lain, tapi dia dapat menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan rapih tanpa ada yang tersisa, cukup hebat.

**Kakuzu****.**

Tinggal : Takigakure.

Tinggi badan : 195 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Selalu berpakaian tertutup dan bermata hijau cerah.

Kemampuan : Ahli Perentas Akatsuki.

Biodata: Kakuzu, salah satu anggota di Akatsuki yang cukup memberi pengaruh yang besar pada organisasi. Kenapa? Hanya dia yang ahli dalam menghancurkan dan mencuri semua data yang tersimpan dalam suatu perusahaan melalui komputer, satu tahap sebelum menghancurkan secara besar-besaran.

**Tobi****.**

Tinggal : Konohagakure.

Tinggi badan : 175 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Selalu memakai topeng berwarna orange dan anggota Akatsuki termuda.

Kemampuan : Ahli Perusak Elektronik Akatsuki.

Biodata : Tobi, anggota termuda dari organisasi Akatsuki ini patut diberi jempol karena dia yang bisa menghentikan pencarian situs pemerintah tentang organisasinya, berpatner dengan Kakuzu si perentas.

**Deidara****.**

Tinggal : Kumogakure.

Tinggi badan : 166 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut kucir dan selalu menutup mata kiri dengan poninya.

Kemampuan : Ahli Jebakan dan Ledakan Akatsuki.

Biodata : Deidara, seorang yang ahli dalam jebakan dan ledakan dalam anggota Akatsuki. Mantan teroris kelas dunia yang berhianat dari Kumogakure, konstribusinya juga cukup baik di organisasi karena sering terlibat dalam hal penghancuran perusahaan, baik besar ataupun kecil. Di mata kirinya terdapat semacam alat pendeteksi ranjau dan juga alat penganalisa musuh beserta senjata yang dipakai dalam beberapa detik. Yang membuat saya bingung yaitu bagaimana sebuah alat sensorik tercanggih seperti itu bisa terpasang di dalam tubuh tanpa memakai baterai ataupun listrik?.

**Hidan**.

Tingggal : Yugakure.

Tinggi badan : 177 cm.

Ciri-ciri :

-Memakai kalung bergambar segitiga terbalik.

-Berambut putih pucat dan sering tidak menutup peniti di baju.

Kemampuan : Bodyguard dan Bagian Intorgasi Akatsuki.

Biodata : Hidan, sang iblis yang haus darah, kenapa demikian? Karena dia yang paling semangat dalam hal membunuh ataupun sekedar menyiksa korban sampai menjelang ajal. Selalu memakai kalung bergambar segitiga terbalik saat misi maupun tidak dalam misi. Membawa pisau bermata tiga yang digunakannya untuk membunuh atau menyiksa korbannya. Yang paling mencolok darinya adalah bahwa seberapa pun luka di tubuhnya dipastikan hidan takkan mati dengan cepat walaupun jantungnya telah hancur.

**Kisame.**

Tinggal : Kirigakure.

Tinggi badan : 195 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Bermata kecil dan ciri khas darinya yaitu berkulit sedikit biru.

Kemampuan : Bodyguard dan Bagian Intorgasi Akatsuki.

Biodata : Kisame, patner sekaligus teman perjuangan dari Hidan. Masa lalu yang kelam membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Hidan dan menjalankan misi bersama. Tak kuketahui tentang masa lalunya, tapi ada suatu keistimewaan dari dia yaitu pemegang pedang yang bernama Samehada yang konon bisa menghancurkan apapun dalam sekali tebas. Hal itu yang sekarang digunakan oleh Kisame untuk membunuh siapapun yang menghalangi kejayaan Akatsuki.

**Itachi.**

Tinggal : Konohakure.

Tinggi badan : 175 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Berambut hitam dikucir ke belakang dan bermata onix yang kelam bagaikan sang malam.

Kemampuan : Mata-mata Akatsuki.

Biodata : Itachi, mantan ketua dari organisasi kepolisian dunia yang masuk ke organisasi Akatsuki. Hebat dalam hal pengintaian dan penyergapan serta patner dari Sasori.

**Zetsu.**

Tinggal : Konohagakure.

Tinggi badan : 177 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Memiliki mata berwana kuning sempurna tanpa pupil dan mempunyai tato bunga mawar di tangan kanannya.

Kemampuan : Ahli dalam Pencarian Informasi di Akatsuki.

Biodata : Zetsu, mantan pimpinan geng yakuza yang ditakuti di seluruh kota Konoha bahkan Suna dengan julukan 'The Red Roses'. Seorang tawanan yang kabur saat eksekusi hukuman mati dan namanya selalu terpajang disetiap sudut kota Konoha maupun Suna sebagai buronan kelas dunia. Ahli dalam pembawa informasi yang cukup diacungi jempol oleh anggota lain karena hampir semua tempat di seluruh dunia masih tersimpan di otaknya, bahkan tempat markas besar anggota kepolisian dunia dari tempat pusat pertemuan sampai tempat kabur bisa diketahui olehnya dalam waktu 15 menit oleh orang ini.

**Orochimaru.**

Tinggal : Otogakure.

Tinggi badan : 175 cm.

Ciri-ciri : Memiliki mata seperti ular, gerakannya lincah bagaikan ular dan pemikirannya jauh lebih kreatif seperti ular.

Kemampuan : Ahli dalam Pencarian Informasi di Akatsuki.

Biodata : Orochimaru, The Viper of Akatsuki, julukan yang cocok buat orang yang satu ini dan patner dari Zetsu. Mantan anggota FBI serta pergerakannya yang begitu licin dan pemikiran yang begitu kreatif bagaikan ular inilah kenapa dia diberi julukan 'The Viper of Akatsuki'.

**Shin****.**

Negara : Suragakure (negara badai).

Tinggi badan : 178 cm.

Ciri-ciri :

-Memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan style emo yang terkesan menajubkan (Seperti rambut Sasuke).

-Memiliki tato naga merah di tangan kanan dan naga putih di tangan kiri.

Kemampuan : Penghancur dari Akatsuki.

Biodata : Kuraga Shin, sang pimpinan tertinggi para mafia dan memiliki kecerdasan yang tiada banding, Pein pernah mengatakan bahwa pemikirannya di atas dirinya, tidak suka bekerja sama dengan yang lain dan selalu sendiri dalam menjalankan misinya. Dituliskan bahwa sekarang negara badai (Suragakure) hancur dalam waktu satu malam bukan karena faktor bencana alam, tapi pihak di dalang kehancuran negeri itu sebenarnya adalah 3 orang. Dia mengungkapkan bahwa dia salah satu dari 3 orang yang menghancurkan negaranya sendiri...

**~TBC~**

*Sambil hidupin rokok* Oh, sudah selesai ya. Daripada lama-lama karena Author lagi lanjutin FF 'camping yang gila' kita lanjutkan di chapter depan yang berjudul _**'Chapter 2 :**__**M**__**isi**__** Penghancuran Uzumaki'**__**.**_

Silakan...

**~REVIEW~**


End file.
